


The Sheriff Gains Another Son

by Love_to_Ship7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Getting Together, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Pack (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_to_Ship7/pseuds/Love_to_Ship7
Summary: What the title says... Noah gives our boys a little push in the right direction. 💞
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	The Sheriff Gains Another Son

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is out of college, so there's no underage here. I hope you all enjoy the story. Comments & Kudos are fuel for writers, so if you want a follow-up, let me know. 💛💌  
> ****If I write another chapter, the rating would be changed to mature or explicit.

A month after Derek became a deputy, Stiles, along with help from Lydia, threw a party to celebrate. The entire pack is in the backyard, and the smell of BBQ chicken wafts through the air. Derek stands beside his new boss, watching the man work his magic on the food. They look up, only to see Stiles watching them with a small satisfied smile. The sheriff doesn't miss his new deputy ducking his head, nor the rosy coloring spread from his neck to his face. 

Later, the food devoured, and everyone with a full belly went inside for a pack cuddle session and a movie. It took a little while, but Derek and Stiles gravitated toward one another. One by one, everyone dozed off, the day turning into night. Noah sat in his favorite chair and watched them fondly. They were the enormous family he'd hoped to have someday. Stiles and Derek fell asleep laying side by side, but they'd since shifted positions. They were spooning. Derek's left arm cradled Stiles' head, and his right wrapped securely around his waist. Noah grabbed his phone and went to his camera settings. He turned off the flash and shutter sound effect so as not to wake anyone. There was only one lamp on in the living room now, but it would be enough to capture the moment. A smirk and several cozy pictures later, he slipped the phone into its clip and reclined his chair for a nap. 

~~~

Noah woke up after midnight, putting the foot of his chair down to get his bearings. He noticed Derek had pushed his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, but other than that, they had moved little. Once his vision cleared, he noticed something on Derek's exposed forearm. It looked like a tattoo, but Derek didn't have any on his arms. He does now, and he didn't have it before they went to sleep. He would have noticed. Noah could make out the last four letters of Stiles' given name, and it brought a smile to his face. 

Noah traced the faded soul mark that had appeared after his first date with Claudia. She'd gotten hers that same night. Stiles' arm wasn't visible. Derek held it close, but he had a good idea what could be there. After everything they'd been through, Stiles and Derek remained only friends. They'd danced around each other long enough. Destiny, nor Noah, would let them continue to deny their connection. 

Noah whispered, trying not to wake the others. "Derek?" He leaned forward, gently touching Derek's shoulder. "Derek?" 

Derek's eyes opened, immediately checking the surrounding area. "Is everything okay?" 

Noah nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Maybe more than okay, but I need you and Stiles to get up and come with me." If what he suspected was true, he would make sure neither had the chance to hide their soul mark from the other. It was too important, and they deserved to be happy. He hoped he was right. 

Derek looked down at a sleeping Stiles with wide eyes, but he didn't let go. He shook him gently and whispered his name.

"Stiles? Wake up." He rubbed his arm when he got no response. "Stiles, your dad needs to talk to us. Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, and as they came into focus, he smiled goofily up at Derek. "This dream keeps getting better and better." Derek blushed as Stiles unashamedly stared into his eyes. Then, his head fell to the side, and that's when he noticed his father grinning at him.

"Come on, Stiles. I want you two to come with me." Noah held a finger over his mouth and pointed to the rest of the sleeping pack. Stiles nodded, and Derek helped him stand, both wobbly from sleep. His dad went to the stairs and turned to glance at them, waiting. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question. Derek shrugged before they fell in-step behind him. 

He led them to Stiles' bedroom and walked inside. "Sit down, boys. We need to talk." Both plopped anxiously on the side of the bed, their eyes on Noah. "I'll get right to the point. I took some pictures of the two of you all cuddled up before I dozed off. It's what I saw when I woke up that I plan on getting out in the open  _ before _ I go to bed." They glanced at one another wearily. "Derek, can I see your left arm, please?" 

He didn't hesitate before reaching his arm out to Noah, still unaware of his recent addition. He looked down at his forearm, and his eyebrows damn near hit his hairline at what he saw. There, in cursive print, was the name of his soulmate.  _ Mieczyslaw _ . Derek drew in a sharp breath, fully awake now, and looked at Stiles, then to Noah. Derek was speechless, bunny teeth on full display. Noah grinned. 

"Stiles? Your arm?" His dad reached for his hand, but he didn't extend it. 

Stiles could only shake his head with a slightly amused and probably relieved grin. "I've had my soul mark since the day I left for college, but it's not on my arm." 

Noah watched as Derek's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down. "What? Where is it? What does it say?" Derek's brows furrowed, and his breathing picked up a notch. 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes as he stood from the bed to put himself on display. "Nobody's ever seen my mark." With trembling fingers, Stiles inched the waistband of his sweats down. The other hand lifted his shirt. On the left side of his Adonis Belt, along its angle, sat his soulmate's name in pretty cursive handwriting. It read  _ Derek S. Hale _ . "I'm yours, Derek, if you'll have me." Derek's eyes stayed on the soul mark until the words Stiles spoke sunk in, and he stood. Speaking seemed beyond Derek's capabilities, but he smiled and pulled him close. 

Even though no one saw, Noah smiled as he got up from the desk chair. "I think I've done my job here. Goodnight, boys. I'll leave you two to talk. Or whatever." 

Before he could close the door, Derek found his words. "Wait!" Noah stopped and turned toward them. "Thank you, Noah."

He gave him a nod with a smile usually reserved only for Stiles. "You're welcome... Son." With that, he turned the lock on the inside of the doorknob and shut the door. 

~~~

Derek faced his soulmate once again. Holding him tight, he cupped the side of his face and brought their foreheads together. He touched his nose to a soft cheek and stared into Stiles' honey-colored bliss. "May I?" It was Stiles' turn to lose his vocal ability. With a slight nod, Derek pulled Stiles tighter. A soft whimper escaped his mate as he found out how those beautiful soft lips felt against his own.


End file.
